


In The Depths of The Lion's Den

by VoidofEternalDarkness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofEternalDarkness/pseuds/VoidofEternalDarkness
Summary: In the beginning there was...Okay, wrong intro!This is the story of a super awesome dude with a sword that teams up with some awesome students to protect the world from total collapse! But somewhere deep in the bowels of Fodlan an ancient power lurks...can Byleth step up and become the hero that everyone believes him to be? Only time will tell.





	In The Depths of The Lion's Den

Hey there! 

Wow it has been a while. Now, I've decided it's about time for me to return to the realm of fanfiction writing! Woo! Before we go any further I would like to tell you all a few things. 

This is one of many fics I'm going to be writing for this fandom (I'm absolutely in love with this game) and originally I looked around to just read some Bylad fics but everything seems so centered on his female counterpart. Don't get me wrong I've got no issue with her getting some love but I definitely think Bylad deserves that love as well. I love both versions of the character but feel since several others are doing such great work for Bylass stories so it would make more sense for me to add to the lesser category. 

Right, Point two. Whilst I have an appreciation for ALL routes of this game, I'm choosing to base this fic off the Blue Lions route as it was the first I completed out of all the stories and so I am a little bit partial to telling the story of that route first. This is no disrespect to any of the other houses or stories as I'm sure I'll do something like this in the future for the other houses as well. 

Alright, now onto the second thing I need help with before I start working on this story. 

Ships. 

I like boats as much as the next person but for this first work, I am completely undecided on how things should go for this fic as far as ships are concerned. I do request that these suggestions please don't feature slash because I'm not the best at writing it. This is not meant to be offensive towards anyone I'm just pointing out that It's not one of my strengths and would rather I did not do a disservice to anyone by attempting it. 

Also, for any other ideas of cool little side-adventures or filler content for chapters in the form of little idea bursts would be much appreciated too and if you feed me an idea I'll dedicate the chapter where the idea is featured to you. 

Thank you so much and I promise the first chapter is coming very soon!


End file.
